Scheiße
by the funny bunny
Summary: Ausnahmsweise habt ihr hier jetzt mal ein Drabbel mit der dazugehörigen Oneshot Version. Es geht mal wieder um die letzte Schlacht.
1. Chapter 1

Scheiße (Shit happens)

„So, Potter, endlich. Kein Dumbledore mehr, der dir hilft, niemand der uns im Weg steht, nichts-"

„Ich habs kapiert! Doch lass uns noch auf einen fairen Kampf anstoßen."

„Firlefanz, lass uns endlich anfangen!"

„Hmm, ich hätte da noch etwas Schlangenmilch übrig, aber wenn du sie nicht willst..."

„Na schön, gib her!", sprachs und leerte die Flasche mit einem Zug. Plötzlich krümmte er sich heftig und wälzte sich auf dem Boden.

„Tja, Tom, du solltest dir immer die Inhaltsstoffe durchlesen."

Voldemort griff nach der Flasche. „50 Schlangenmilch, 10 Zucker, Natrium, Calcium, 20, Du-scheißt-nie-mehr, 20 abführende Stoffe."

„Oh, Schei-!"


	2. Chapter 2

„So Potter, jetzt stehen wir uns also endlich gegenüber. Wie lange habe ich darauf gewartet. Du sollst angeblich derjenige sein, der mich besiegen wird."

„Richtig. Und das werde ich auch tun."

„Ha, das ich nicht lache. Eine große Klappe, genau wie dein Vater. Aber wir werden sehen wohin dich das führen wird. Los geht´-"

„Will noch jemand einen kleinen Appetitanreger bevor es losgeht? Ihr könnt doch nicht mit leerem Magen kämpfen!"

Voldemort sah erst Harry, dann Ron völlig perplex an.

„Was soll das hier werden?"

„Ach komm schon, Tom, jetzt stell dich nicht so an, noch nie was von der letzten Mahlzeit gehört? Oder zumindest eine kleine Stärkung vor dem letzten Kampf?"

„Firlefanz, lass uns endlich anfangen!"

„Eigentlich mag ich dich ja nicht besonders, aber ich hätte zufällig auch etwas Schlangenmilch da. Ein Vöglein hat mir gezwitschert, dass das unter euch Irren ein angesagter Drink sein soll..."

Hinter irgendeinem Busch in irgendeinem Wald wimmert „das zwitschernde Vöglein" Wurmschwanz, geknebelt, gefesselt und mit einem Anti- Apparier und Verwandlungszauber belegt, leise vor sich hin. Niemand hört ihn.

Voldemort- nen mordsmäßig gierigen Blick drauf, versucht aber trotzdem cool rüberzukommen- : „Na schön, dann lass mal nen Becher rüberwachsen."

Ron schenkt ihm was ein und geht langsam zu ihm.

„Ist erstklassige Ware, frischgepresst, ich kenne den Kerl persönlich, der würde mir nie irgendeinen Billigfusel verkaufen..."

„Nun gib schon her und halt die Klappe!"

Er nimmt den Becher und leert ihn in einem Zug.

„Gut Potter, fangen wir an. Ich schlage vor, wir machen es wie die letzten sechs mal auch, ich...was zum..!"

Er krümmt sich und greift sich krampfartig an den Bauch. Als er aufsieht, blickt er genau in Harrys und Rons schadenfrohe Gesichter.

„Wie ich sehe wirkt es schon. Du bist echt noch bescheuerter als ich

gedacht hatte, Tom!"

„Warum...was...was zum Teufel habt ihr mit mir gemacht? Was ist das für ein Zauber, schwarze Magie?"

„Oh nein, du denkst viel zu kompliziert. Weder ein Zauber noch sonst irgendwas schwarzmagisches. Um genau zu sein, haben wir dir ein paar nette kleine Muggelartzneimittelchen untergeschoben. Schon mal was von Abführmittel gehört?"

„Nein."

„Du wirst schon merken was es bewirkt. Auf jeden Fall war eine Prise davon in deinem Drink."

Im Hintergrund schleift Hermine eine leere Tonne Abführmittel über den Boden.

Voldemort wälzt sich unter Schmerzen auf dem Boden. Warum? Wird man sich jetzt fragen, denn **wir** wissen ja, wozu Abführmittel gut ist.

„Ach, hatte ich vergessen es zu erwähnen? Wir haben auch einen Hauch Du-scheißt-nie-mehr rein getan, die neuste Weasley-Weasley Erfindung."

Kurz nach Hermine überquert Fred das Schlachtfeld, ähnlich beladen wie seine Vorgängerin, mit dem winzigen Unterschied, dass seine Tonne eine andere Aufschrift trägt.

Harry und Ron lassen sich gegenüber von Voldemort nieder und Ron beginnt sein Picknick auszupacken.

„Willst du auch was, Tom? Ach nein, wo bin ich heute nur mit meinen Gedanken? Wir haben einen Zauber gefunden, der deine Speiseröhre verschließt, das heißt, oben kann es auch nicht raus, ich bin gespannt auf die Wirkung..."

Voldemort bläht sich langsam auf während Ron um ihn herumläuft und Plätschergeräusche imitiert oder kurz Toiletten erscheinen lässt, nur um sie dann wieder vor Voldemorts Augen verschwinden zu lassen.

Er, oder besser gesagt sein Bauch, wächst immer weiter.

Schließlich kann Harry es sich nicht nehmen lassen, ihm mit seinem Zauberstab den Gnadenpiekser zu geben. Und Voldemort- explodiert.

„Oh, Schei-!"


End file.
